


poolside

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 69, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Romance, poolside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vansh and Riddhima share a romantic night by the poolside.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	poolside

Riddhima’s laughter echoed around the poolside as she ran away from Vansh. She hated how she had to essentially break out into a sprint while all he had to do was take a few strides to cover the same distance. Spinning around, she quickly crouched to scoop up some pool water and threw it at him. Giggling, she turned around to run when she tripped over a chair. She would have fallen had it not been for Vansh grabbing her by the waist. Rather than correcting her stance, he twirled her around, making Riddhima laugh some more.

He finally came to a stand still, and Riddhima had to hold onto him to steady herself. She turned around and kept her hands on his shoulders. His hands on her hips, he looked down at her with a smile that she rarely got to see. As her vision settled, the euphoria washed away and got replaced with something far more intense. She blinked and saw the same happen to him. Both their chests rose and fell with their heavy breathing, and their eyes constantly drifted between their eyes and to their lips.

Riddhima softly smiled. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss, and be kissed by him. She closed her eyes, parted her lips, and slightly leaned forward. Making her move, and desire clear, she waited for Vansh to reciprocate. The second he did so, she gasped. He moved so softly against her for a moment she wondered if he was actually there. She opened her eyes, and lifted her hand to lightly touch his chin. He was indeed there. In his eyes, she saw the wonder and amazement. Smiling, she kissed him again. Soft, and short, but also so sweet. He pulled her closer, and her smile grew. They kissed again and it was longer, and filled with so much excitement.

When they parted, he lightly poked her cheek, and asked, “Room?”

Riddhima shook her head. “Here. I can’t wait that long.”

She looped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her again, smiling at her answer. He led her towards the thin mattress that had golden sequined pillows scattered around it. Riddhima laid back on it, and extended her hand for Vansh to join her.

As he laid beside her, he played with the ends of her hair. “Are you sure you want to be here? It might not be comfortable.”

Riddhima smiled. “I’ll be fine.”

Vansh bent down, and said, “Koi aa sakta hai.”

She shook her head. “Raat ke baara baj rahe hai. Koi nahi aaye ga.”

“Aur aa gaya toh?” He bent further down.

“Toh chale jayenge.” She teased him by brushing against his lips.

Vansh teased her back by nibbling on her bottom lip.

“Kiss me.” She said, lightly shoving him.

“But this is so much more fun.” He replied, sliding a hand up against the side of her bare waist.

Riddhima closed her eyes, and gasped. She turned her head to the side, and Vansh began littering the side of her neck with kisses. Her toes curled, and she gasped again. Between her solid white blouse and her glimmering pink lehenga, there wasn’t a lot of skin available for him to explore. Yet, he managed to set her ablaze by merely rubbing his thumbs up and down her stomach.

“Vansh.” She moaned, as his lips began moving across her collarbone.

She craned her neck upwards, and he kissed up her throat. Placing both hands on either side of her neck, he tugged on it and made her sit up. He brought her in for a kiss, and Riddhima tangled her hands in his hair. His hands traveled down her back, and rested at the back of her blouse. Her hands rested on his chest, and fiddled with the buttons on his sherwani. Still kissing each other, they both unfastened each other’s buttons and slightly shivered as cool air hit their skins.

Riddhima laid back down with bated breath and Vansh followed above her. His eyes locked with hers, he breathed deeply. He gently swept her hair to the side, and Riddhima closed her eyes as her breasts were exposed to him. He leaned down and called her name. He nudged his forehead with hers, and she met him for another kiss. She’s not sure what sort of magic he wove, but her nerves dissipated. She caressed his cheek, and he turned his head to kiss her palm. He gently held her wrist and began kissing down her arm. Riddhima felt incredibly warm with all the care and tenderness he was showing her.

She closed her eyes as his lips traveled to her chest. Toes and fingers curled, and she would have twisted her body had it not been for Vansh holding her down. Gasps and moans escaped her lips as he continued to make her sensitive.

“Vansh.” She moaned as she slightly trembled.

Vansh heeded her call, and came up to kiss her. Her body tingled when their chests pressed against each other. One hand cupping her cheek, he rubbed the skin just above the hem of her lehenga with his thumb. He had hooked his finger into her lehenga and was about to pull it down when Riddhima held his hand.

“Not here.” She told him, averting his gaze.

He removed his hand from her lehenga and trailed his fingers up her side instead.

“Okay.” He replied.

Riddhima looked at him surprised. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” He trailed his fingers up and down her shoulder.

“Because you… we’re not going to… I’m not…” Riddhima tried to explain multiple times but continuously failed.

“Is this not love?” Vansh interlocked his fingers with hers. He kissed her hand, and asked, “Am I not loving you?”

“You are, but it’s not-” Riddhima stopped.

“Sex?” Vansh finished for her.

Her eyes lowered, she nodded.

“Woh toh puri zindagi payi hai karne ke liye.” He said, making her blush and smile. “If you had told me you just wanted to kiss tonight, I would have been happy with that too.” Riddhima looked up at him. “I don’t want you for sex Riddhima. I want your smiles and laughter, your childhood stories, and lonely nights.” Pressing his lips against the side of her face, he said, “I want  _ every  _ little thing that makes you  _ you _ .”

Riddhima shivered at his revelation. She kissed him so that he wouldn’t see the tears that had begun to form. He knew though, like he always did. He gently pressed against the side of her eyes.

“These tears better be because of how good I’m making you feel right now.” He said against her cheek.

Riddhima laughed. “If you were good then I wouldn’t be crying.”

Vansh raised his brows. “Oh really?”

Grinning, Riddhima nodded. She lazily looped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her.

The night passed with both of them in each other’s embrace.


End file.
